Volumetric scans such as CAT scans, PET scans, CT scans, MRI scans, Ultrasound scans, Laser 3D scanners, and the like are commonly used, particularly in the medical industry, to observe objects within a structure that would otherwise be unobservable. These scans have greatly advanced the capability of professionals such as doctors. They, however, remain limited in that while they are scans of a three dimensional object the images produced are image slices that are two dimensional. Thus, an individual must page through multiple image slices and view a three dimensional object in multiple two dimensional images. This can lead to misinterpretation of data and errors in diagnosis and treatment.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of generating 3-dimensional objects from volumetric scan data.